Unlikely
by Duchess210
Summary: "You lost her the moment she stopped calling you Shintarou. Stand back, Midorima." "Don't be so arrogant Aomine. I don't plan to lose twice." "This isn't a game, losing once is enough. Learn your lesson." "I did, that's why I'm not standing back."


**A/N: Okay, so i have this new story. It's Kuroko no Basuke fanfic. hope ya like it..please do review on how it is..so i can continue...thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

3rd person's POV

The sound of an alarm was blaring inside a certain room. The whole house was quiet except for the alarm sound that started to echo around. After going off for a good fifteen minutes, the alarm stopped after a loud crash. At the corner of the room where it was, you would see it broken on the floor stopped at exactly 7:30am. The house was still once again, except for the girl who tossed and turned as she continued to sleep comfortably. After a few more hours of sleep, the girl finally opened her eyes, rubbing it lazily while reaching for her clock to look at the time.

"Huh?" she mumbled sleepily as she couldn't feel her clock anywhere on her bedside table. Realization dawned on her as she quickly sat up to look at the right corner of her room. Sure enough, she found her precious alarm clock, which stopped functioning long ago.

"Sorry Mr. Panda." She muttered as she stared at the broken panda designed alarm clock for a few seconds and reaching for her phone after. She flipped it open and saw 3 new messages:

_From: Rei-san_

_ Good morning._

_ Excited for your first day?_

_-Received at 08:00am_

"First day?" the girl mumbled as she tried to make sense of her uncle's message.

_From: Rei-san_

_ Yua, is there something wrong?_

_-Received at 9:00am_

"Is there something I'm supposed to do today?" the girl wondered as she opened the last message.

From: Akihiko nii-san

_ Did you get to school on time?_

_ Make sure to call me._

_-Received at 10:00am_

"School? If I remember correctly…it's on April 7th…" she finally remembered as she checked her phone for the current date.

"April 7th? Hey…I am supposed to start today, so that's what they're on about. Let's see…school is supposed to start at about 08:40. It's currently…" she said out loud, checking her phone again for the time.

10:48am

"Oh…I already missed it. Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out, better do some damage control." the girl decided as she dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Onii-chan…"she whined with a groan, sounding sick.

"Akira? Are you alright?" her brother asked, worried.

"My stomach's been feeling weird, I vomited and now it hurts…" she answered weakly.

"What?! Are you running a fever?" he asked in slight panic.

"I don't know…I haven't checked. What should I do?" she asked back.

"Did you feel sick the moment you woke up? What exactly happened?"

"No I didn't…I was fine when I woke up. I went downstairs to eat but I accidentally spilled my breakfast that dad cooked so I cooked a little something. Don't worry I cleaned up the mess I made but then I started to feel sick. I couldn't go to school since I started vomiting and all…" she explained, sounding breathless and in pain. His brother sighed.

"That's probably because of what you cooked. Akira, you know that cooking is not exactly your forte. Anyway, I can't go back to check up on you because I'm in a convention. Just take a medicine for stomachache, there's some in my room, and rest for the day. Call me if anything happens." Her brother said which made her grin.

'Mission accomplished' she thought as she said a weak thank you and okay before ending the call.

"Now…one more call before I set off to get more sleep." She smiled as she dialed her uncle's number before he gets any more restless.

Around dinner time…

"Akimitsu, could you call Akira please, dinner's ready." A middle-aged man called from the dinning table as he continued to set down dishes.

"I think she didn't go to school today." Akimitsu, a boy in his early twenties, said as he turned to go upstairs and call his sister.

"She called me earlier, she's sick." Another male, in her late twenties, piped in as he sat down in the dining table.

"She's sick? She was fine yesterday. It's more likely that she didn't wake up on time." Akimitsu said as he turned to converse with his older brother.

"My baby is sick?! Why didn't she call me?" the middle-aged man said, comically looking hurt.

"Aki-" he started to call loudly as he turned to make a beeline for his daughter's room only to be stopped by her very arrival.

"I told you to call me Rio, dad." She simply stated.

"Akira, baby…are you okay? Are you hurt? Come on, tell daddy! Tell daddy!" her father comically cried as he held both of her daughter's hand.

"Dad, it won't matter even if I tell you. Akihiko is the doctor. You're not of any help." She stated, making her father gasp while holding his hands over his heart, looking utterly hurt.

Her father wasn't always this overly affectionate. He's always openly affectionate before but not to the point of looking stupid and comical like now. She figured that he had developed this when she decided to stay at her aunt's place in the US for a year longer. They moved to US after she finished elementary in Japan. Her aunt, her father's older sister, had convinced him that she needed a mother figure to guide her as she went to puberty. She had only came back 2 weeks ago. It seems her father developed an inferiority complex when it came to her affection. He also doesn't acknowledge her preference to be called Rio instead of Akira, something she got from her aunt. She couldn't have the nickname Aki since her father and two brothers have the same start on their names and her aunt didn't want to call her Kira since it means killer so she settled for Rio which was taken from her deceased husband's name Ryouichi—Ryou meaning good…(though the same meaning doesn't apply to Rio)

"Oy, oy Rio, don't go telling dad that he's useless even if he IS USELESS. Look, he's gone all emo in the corner." Akimitsu pointed out, laughing quietly inside as he and her sister stared at each other, silently conversing their thoughts. Akimitsu is her second older brother, she likes him the most cause he's the easiest to manipulate (though she tells him otherwise), she can order him around and he always calls her Rio except when he's teasing her or he's angry.

"Ahem." Akihiko coughed, getting Akira and Akimitsu's attention.

"So…Akira." He started.

"Rio." Akira insisted.

"Fine. Rio, how is your stomach?" Akihiko inquired, now doubting the credibility of his sister's excuse. He had been taken by surprise when Akira called him earlier and told him she was sick but after thinking about it the whole day, she may be faking. Akira has always been known for her tardiness. All three of them was busy and needed to head out early so no one was left to ensure that she would wake up on time. Calling her would be useless since her phone is on silent at all times and even if she did manage to wake up on her own, which only happens rarely, (he can even count how many times she did on their last year together in the US) there's still the chance that she would skip just because she wants to.

"Better. I followed your instructions. I know you know best. Thank you onii-chan. " Akira said using two tactics from her **Sucking up Guide:**

**Akihiko tactic #7:** Doctor Akihiko knows best. **Akihiko tactic #2:** Call him Onii-chan

Akihiko coughed, looking utterly pleased and a bit pink on the cheeks. Akira smiled smugly at Akimitsu, feeling triumphant.

To Akira, Akihiko is the mellow version of her father. Although he doesn't show his affections openly, she can tell he loves it when she gets affectionate with him. He's the eldest son of their household.

"Hmmm…so A-KI-RA, the possibility that you just didn't woke up on time and lied to our faces doesn't exist at all?" Akimitsu said, covering a side of his mouth so that his father can hear more clearly.

"Young lady! Is that true?" the forgotten daddy in the corner suddenly made an appearance, pushing up his glasses and making the 'i'm-the-best-lawyer-in-the-country-don't-mess-with-me' face. Akimitsu smirked at his sister as she silently cursed him while making a shocked and hurt face to her father. 'This calls for…' Akira thought

**Daddy tactic #9:** Pulling the heartstrings

"No daddy! I wouldn't dare!…I knew you were busy at work so I called onii-chan instead. I didn't want to bother and worry you…I didn't know you'd be hurt by that. I'm so sorry. It was so stupid of me to spill the wonderful breakfast you cooked for me and cook something for myself so I wouldn't faint on my way to school because of hunger…but if you still don't believe me, I'll just go upstairs to my room without eating the delicious looking meal you've prepared for us. I was really looking forward to your cooking since I couldn't eat what you made for breakfast. I'm really hurt that Akimitsu nii-san thinks so low of me. Do you think I'd go that far daddy? I'm so sorry, you probably do. Good night." Akira said emotionally, tears building up with each line as she looked ready to cry to her room by the time she finished her dramatic apology.

"Darling! Baby no! I'm so sorry. I was just looking at every point of view okay? I'm sorry if you think I sided with Akimitsu." Her father cooed, embracing her tightly before she can even take one step away from them.

**Daddy Tactic #3:** You are the best lawyer in the world

"It's okay daddy. It's natural for the greatest lawyer to do that. I'm proud that you're so objective and professional even at home. I wouldn't expect any less." She praised with gleaming eyes.

Even though openly affectionate, Akira considers her father the hardest to deal with not because he's hard to convince but because of the effort that she has to put up and the consequence she knows she's bound to carry if she make a mistake. Akimitsu sighed with an amused smirk.

"Okay, okay…let's eat now shall we?" Akimitsu finally concluded and they all sat down and started to eat.

And so after a few more pleasantries with everyone, Akira finally headed upstairs, dropping by Akimitsu's room first.

"Yo, #2" she greeted as she sat down on his bed.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me #2?" he answered while reading a book.

"Then…Aki #2." She prodded.

"No."

"Aki-nii-san #2?"

"No."

"Onii-chan #2?"

"No."

"Aniki #2?"

"No."

"A-"

"Would you friggin' quit it with the #2!" Akimitsu yelled, annoyed.

"But…but…you hated it when I called you Mitchy in front of your friends last week." Akira pouted, enjoying the moment.

"Akira…"

"You call me Rio."

"See? You get annoyed when you're called Akira. And it's not even a nickname!" Akimitsu countered.

"You call me Akira when you're angry, wanting you to call me Akira is like wanting you to always get mad at me." Akira explained with a huff, looking like a child insisting for dessert first.

"I don't!" Akimitsu denied.

"You yelled my name looking really scary last week when I called you Mitchy." She explained, her amusement at her brother's reaction growing. He was always responding how she wanted.

"That was!…" her brother started, sighing as he thought of something so say.

"I can never win can I? I'm the most deprived and battered within this family." He stated glumly with his head down, feeling defeated.

"Of course not!" Akira countered.

"Huh?" Akimitsu looked up at his sister.

**Akimitsu tactic #12:** I like you the most.

"I respect you the most! Unlike daddy and onii-chan, you're not mushy. I always have more fun with you and we can relate to things better. That's why I like you the most." Akira said with a straight face full of conviction. Akimitsu opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it again and cleared his throat, his ears turning red. Akira smiled at him. 'Definitely the easiest.' She thought.

"Night Akimitsu-nii san." She greeted as she left silently, very pleased with the night's result.

_'If he thinks I only got ammo on daddy and onii-chan, he's mistaken' Akira thought with a smirk.'_

Akira is not a spoiled brat who likes to manipulate her father and two brothers, no. She is just simply a very lazy girl who can get away with anything by using her impeccable convincing skills.

"I wonder if I'll get in trouble for skipping school today. Mmm, I should probably get a letter signed by dad. Oh wait, it should probably be onii-chan since he's a doctor." She muttered as she turned and headed for her other brother's room.

"Onii-chaaaaannn…"

NEXT DAY

Inside a certain class…

A green haired boy is feeling unsettled for some reason. He felt like something big is going to happen today. Two weeks ago, his so-called 'best friend' sent him a text telling him that she's back from US and will be starting high school in Japan. She asked him where he'd go and he answered Too High. It was a lie. He had answered that in fear that she'd also go to Shutoku if he told the truth. She was always a handful, that Akira. He was in constant trouble and stress back when they were still in elementary because of her laziness and what's worse is; she always gets away and turns every trouble in her favor. Furthermore, she can easily rile up and bully him. She can make him comply with what she wants…well, that was before. Everything is different now. He can handle her now; if time comes that they will cross paths once again.

"Everyone listen up. There will be a new addition to this class. She got sick yesterday so she couldn't come. Now, please introduce yourself." The teacher bellowed and the green haired student finally focused his attention on the girl that is now speaking up front. His eyes widened a fraction as he recalled today's horoscope.

Oha-asa's horoscope says cancer has extreme luck but beware of Libras. Encounter with them can turn your day around.

"Good morning. I'm Koudou Akira but I prefer to be called Rio. I just came back from US…nice to meet you all." She greeted coolly. The green haired male flinched as he looked up once again at the girl that was in front. She grew a lot and looked a bit more tanned…sun kissed would be appropriate but she still has the same mop of black hair that now reaches up to her waist with a few short ones, those striking violet eyes that those boys back in their elementary days always admired and the same lazy yet striking aura. She's definitely back. He gulped heavily as he tried to shrink down on his seat.

_'Why isn't she in Too? Did she know I lied? Even if she did, she also would've realized how I didn't want us in the same school. This is some sh*t.'_ he thought, frustrated.

"Okay, you can sit on any vacant seat that you want. I'll be back in a minute." The teacher said then left.

She looked around. The only vacant seats are the ones by the window and by the door, both on the last row. She didn't like both seats. The sunlight would bother her sleep and the other one is just too gloomy and noticeable if she tried to doze off. She preferred the one in the middle, plus the guy in front of it is bulky too. It's perfect. Only, it isn't vacant. But she can always make a way.

"Hey." She greeted the guy who sits in the seat she wants.

"Huh? What do you want?" the guy asked, seemingly uninterested though he felt exalted that a girl is talking to her. Girls have always avoided him after all.

_'Your seat'_ Rio mentally thought.

"What's your name? I'm Rio." She said, smiling charmingly. The other students listened in on their conversation silently, curious as to why she would talk to the thug looking guy in their class.

"I-I'm Ryo. Watanabe Ryo." He answered with a light blush.

_'He's blushing!'_ The class thought.

"You have a nice name but since it'll be confusing since our names sound the same, I'll call you Watanabe-kun okay?" she said with a faint giggle.

The other students were starting to doubt their ears and wondered if Rio has faulty eyes. Surely she can see that Watanabe Ryo was not a charming guy? _'Maybe it's because she came from US?'_ others thought. The green haired male closed his eyes. _'She hasn't changed at all'_ he thought.

"O-okay." Watanabe agreed.

"Watanabe-kun, are you alright?" Rio asked, looking concerned.

"Huh? I'm alright. I feel fine…why?" Watanabe asked, flustered but a bit confused.

"You seem pale." Rio noted, touching Watanabe's face, which made the other students gawk and jaw drop in disbelief.

"I-i…" Watanabe stuttered, stunned.

"I think you need to soak up some vitamin D. The greatest source would be the sun." Rio stated which confused the other students.

"Don't you think so?" Rio smiled charmingly, the sunlight behind her only making her beauty more pronounced.

"H-hai." Watanabe blindly agreed.

"A guy looks more manly when he is tanned and looking healthy." Rio explained as she took his hand and guided him to the window seat.

"I'm sure you'll attract lots of girls when you work more on your self." Rio smiled once again as she gently cupped his face with her left hand.

"Don't you think so, Wa-ta-na-be-kun?" she asked, a bit sultry which made his knees buckle and finally sit on the seat Rio had led him to.

"Work hard okay?" she added, leaving to her target and now vacant seat after Watanabe dreamily slumped in his desk.

To say that the class was amazed was an understatement. The girl was something, it's almost scary.

"Okay! Class…since you had yesterday to familiarize with each other, we'll now settle your class president and vice-president. Any suggestions?" The teacher said as she came back to stand in front.

"I nominate Rio-san for President!" one student boldly suggested. The others inwardly agreed. _'Surely, with her talent, skill, or whatever you may call it, the class would benefit greatly with the influence she can make.'_ The class thought.

"What do you think class?" the teacher asked everyone and they eagerly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, it's a homerun Koudou-kun. You're quick to make friends." The teacher noted, amused.

"Eh, huh…not really but um, I'm not quite sure…is being class president a lot of work?" Rio asked, wanting to back out but the others are quick to notice.

"Sensei! I vote Midorima-kun for Vice president!" another student suggested. The others silently praised him for his quick thinking. Midorima is responsible and smart. Surely Rio wouldn't back out now. But Rio only arrived today and she doesn't know that…lucky for them…

"Midorima?" Rio muttered.

"Shintaro?" Rio asked herself as she glanced around to look for something green like the weeds she likes to pull. Midorima sat frozen; he can feel her eyes searching for him. He wanted to turn down the appointment but that would draw her attention easily.

"Ah! Shintarou!" She called loudly as she stood up in surprise. Every head turned in her direction. Midorima frowned with a sigh. _'It was inevitable anyway'_ he thought in defeat.

"What are you doing here? You said you were going to Too!" Rio complained, not minding the presence of other people.

"I didn't know you were such a liar Shintarou." Rio sat down, looking hurt and disappointed. And just like that, Midorima was once again put down. The time that passed didn't matter; Midorima was still no match for Akira.

"Hai. Hai. So it's settled then, our class president is Koudou Akira and the vice president is Midorima Shintaro. Work well together, okay?" the teacher smiled teasingly.

Midorima's world is once again turned upside down. It's happening to him again.

"Sometimes, I hate how right Oha-asa is."


End file.
